


The Price of Magic

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hood-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Robin reflects on what it’s like to be the only member of the Hood-Mills family without some sort of magical ability, and finds himself reflecting on just how he loves them all.





	The Price of Magic

Like any child growing up in world of magic, Robin grew up hearing the popular mantra that all magic comes at a price—and it was always reiterated that the price would always be far too steep to pay, magic should be avoided. But he didn’t have to be told; he wasn’t curious about it, never caring to learn its way and dabble in it for a chance to better his lot in life. Instead, he was leery of it, seeing most of its practitioners as shady figures that used their magical power to further their own wants, never using it for the greater good. They were selfish, fueled by greed and cheaters who bent the rules to fit their favor; they were not to be trusted.

Twice he’s strayed from his steadfast aversion to magic—once to save his wife and unborn son and once when he fell madly in love with one of the most powerful sorceresses known to any realm. The first was an act of pure desperation, the second was an act of much deliberation, but both of these instances were of an act of love.

Before Regina, he would have never believed he would be so comfortable in the presence of magic that he’d invite it into his life or encourage it—yet, he has and he does. He is the only member of his family without the ability for magic, but it doesn’t make him feel like an outsider, it’s treated as any other trait—and wouldn’t change them for anything in this world or any other.

Regina’s magic was always obvious to him—after all, she was the Evil Queen who cast the Dark Curse, a sorceress known to most for ripping out hearts and crushing them, who used magic to terrorize; but to him, she’s a woman who used magic to change, a woman who uses the power she has to defend her small town; she’s a woman who uses magic to heal her children’s scrapes and bruises, who uses magic in moments of impatience when washing dishes or when she’s running late and finds herself in need of an easy transport. When he looks at her, he doesn’t see the evil sorceress who used magic to harm, but a woman who used magic to piece herself back together as best as she could after enduring more heartache than any one person should ever have to endure.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” She’d asked him one night as they lay together in their darkened bedroom. He’d peered down at her, her eyes looking up at him wide and filled with an emotion he couldn’t quiet pin down. “I know you’ve never been…comfortable with magic.”

“No,” he’d replied easily. “There’s nothing about you that makes me uncomfortable. I love you—magic and all.”

She’d smiled gently before nuzzling against him, holding onto him a little tighter, exhaling the breath she’d been holding.

While Regina’s magic was born of fear and loss, of a broken heart that wasn’t allowed to heal, their sons’ magic came from something else entirely, making him question everything he thought he knew of it.

Henry, with his empathetic heart and unwavering faith, has the ability to change fate with stroke of a magical quill. In the wrong hands, such magic would be dangerous—and has been dangerous—but Henry understands better than most the weight in which the quill carries. There is no doubt that Henry would never abuse such power. Once, in a memory that feels much more like a distant dream, Henry’s quill had saved them all, restoring them to their lives, memories and loved ones. And if he’s being honest, he can’t think of a more fitting role for their eldest child—a boy who, even without knowing of the power he possessed, was able to make others believe and take control of their own fates; a boy whose mothers’ love had broken curses, and a boy who always sees a silver lining and believes that no one should be denied their happy ending.

Roland’s magic came as more of a surprise, all of the sudden one evening after dinner a bowl of ice cream magically appeared—topped with hot fudge and sprinkles—in a effort to cheer his brother. Their eyes immediately fell on Regina, but her own eyes were wide and focused on the messy haired boy who was staring at the ice cream in awe.Robin would have been lying if he said he hadn’t been taken aback, but it wasn’t because he feared it. Neither he nor Marian had any magical ability whatsoever, so it seemed impossible that their son would. But Regina easily explained it away—residual magic from the wand Robin had stolen from Rumplestiltskin to save a pregnant Marian all those years before. The wand had the ability to heal—and now, so did the boy it healed.

And then there’s their daughter—a happy baby with big blue eyes and a toothless, dimpled grin, who enjoys entertaining herself by tossing her sippy cup to the floor, then watching as it flies back up to her before dissolving into a fit of giggles, then doing it all over again. Her magic revealed itself early, but came as no surprise to anyone.

“I don’t want her to fear it,” Robin murmured as his eyes met Regina’s, as he held the tiny girl against his chest. “I don’t want her to feel like she needs to hide it.”

Regina nodded, coming to sit beside him. She placed a hand on the baby’s back, rubbing softly as their eyes once again met. “She won’t fear it,” Regina says gently. “I’ll teach her.”

He’d smiled warmly, and pressed his lips to her temple, murmuring his gratitude and his love.

And now, when he looks at his family, he can’t imagine a life without magic. They’ve changed his life in so many ways—all of which were for the better; and he’s well aware that he wouldn’t have them if it weren’t for magic. He smiles, and thinks to himself that they are the price of magic, then it’s a price he’s more than willing to pay.


End file.
